


A Great Goodbye

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintarou have decided to call it quits, but not before they can have one more round of fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i love this pairing so much but i do and i have no excuse anymore except to lay partial blame with ali and sam for encouraging me.

Aomine is really fucking sick of hearing Midorima reprimand him about his attitude towards life. He’s actually really fucking sick of everything about the taller green–haired male standing before him, his face, his frown, his stupid fucking glasses, and especially, oh god especially, his voice.

But as he watches Midorima’s lips move, those talented fucking lips that know their way around a blow job better than anyone he’s met before, he can’t help but feel a little twinge of need race through his body. Okay, maybe there were some things he was going to miss about him.

Midorima had come to his dorm room completely unannounced, banged on the door, and declared this thing they had, whatever the fuck it was, over. Said he’d met a guy in his calculus class and he really didn’t want anything to complicate things with them. Aomine was fine with that. He’d been planning on ending things with Midorima soon anyway. The hot and extremely well muscled red head in his weight lifting class, that he’d had his eye on all semester, finally seemed to be warming up to him. So Aomine was fine with Midorima wanting to end things, but he wasn’t sure if his dick was ready for that just yet.

Midorima was still talking, he’d launched into a rant about how Aomine had the emotional maturity of a frog a few minutes ago and Aomine had completely tuned him out. He stares at the green-haired male again, taking in his tall frame before him, deep voice still droning.

“…I just don’t see how you can expect to form any type of relationship with another human being if you are so keen on be-“

“Midorima, shut the fuck up and take off your pants,” Aomine growls, reaching behind his neck and pulling his t-shirt over his head. He throws the t-shirt onto his floor and rips his shorts down his hips, standing in all his naked glory; he’s never been shy.

“Wh-a-No.” Midorima stutters out, his eyes going wide, his mouth setting in to that familiar frown. But Aomine sees his eyes flick down to his body before he continues, “I was trying to explain myself to y-“

“Yeah that’s great, but I don’t care.” Aomine says, turning around and walking the three steps it takes to get to his dresser in the cramped dorm room. He can hear Midorima sigh deeply, and immediately sees an image in his mind of his long fingers pushing his glasses up his nose. Aomine huffs out a small laugh at the thought, and yanks open his dresser drawer to grab the lube and a condom.  He turns around and sees Midorima’s fingers pressed against the bridge of his glasses, other arm crossed over his chest.

Aomine walks back towards the taller male and tosses the lube and condom on his bed. He grabs Midorima’s firm arm, pulls it away from his face, and stares into his narrowed green eyes.

“Listen, we had a good run,” Aomine says, rubbing his thumb in a small circle on Midorima’s arm, “The sex was great so let’s just go out on a good note okay, no hard feelings, no sappy shit.”

He sees Midorima’s shoulders ease, sees the concession in his face as his eyes shut and his frown eases, yeah neither of them could deny how good the sex was. Aomine leans forward and slides his hands down to the waist of Midorima’s jeans, slipping his fingers under the waistband, toying with his abdomen. He unbuttons and unzips the jeans with practiced ease and pulls down both the jeans and Midorima’s grey boxer briefs in one go. Midorima steps out of the pants and pulls his shirt over his head, a few strands of his hair now out of place. And Aomine can’t help to take in his body, his firm chest, his pale skin that ripples down his abdomen, and of course his dick, which is already half hard between his legs.

Aomine reaches forward and grips Midorima’s waist, spinning them around so Aomine can walk backwards to sit on his bed. His heels collide with the wooden box frame and he sits, letting his hands slide down Midorima’s waist to curl around his hips, fingers digging in to his ass.

“Now suck my dick one last time,” Aomine says, looking up into Midorima’s eyes, watching while a blush creeps across his cheeks at the words.

“You’re vulgar,” Midorima says, but still moves his body downward to kneel in front of Aomine.

“It’s part of my charm,” Aomine says in return, leaning back on his hands.

Midorima doesn’t respond, but Aomine sees the corner of his mouth twitch, that tiny tick of satisfaction that he loves to elicit from the stoic man, and can’t help but smirk. Midorima presses a hand into Aomine’s thigh, and wraps the other around Aomine’s cock, stroking it slowly, twisting and tightening his hold in all the right ways. Aomine sighs and feels his hips start to roll upward at the ministrations. God he would miss these hands too, so fucking skilled. Midorima’s other hand leaves his thigh and cups his balls, rolling them between his fingers as he strokes him. Midorima pumps Aomine until he’s completely hard in his hand and then moves his head down between Aomine’s thighs.

Aomine watches his every movement, watches as his hair falls down around his face as he wraps his warm lips around the head of Aomine’s cock. Aomine can’t help the whine of pleasure that slips from his mouth at the sensation. Midorima slides his mouth farther down Aomine’s dick, and he feels his tongue moving across the underside of his shaft.

“Fuck.” Aomine sighs, letting his head fall back and his eyes shut. He reaches his hand up to Midorima’s hair and twists his fingers in the strands, pulling slightly.

Midorima sets a grueling rhythm against Aomine’s cock, sucking and licking in a way that has Aomine’s head thrown back within a minute. He twists his hand up Aomine’s cock with every upward movement of his mouth. He licks around Aomine’s head, playing with the ridge and licking across the tip before sliding his whole mouth down and taking all of Aomine in. And Aomine feels his lower stomach start to heat, feels that jolt of pleasure swelling in his body. Shit. Already?

“Stop. Fuck.” Aomine groans, pulling hard on Midorima’s hair. Midorima slides his mouth off of Aomine’s dick and glares at him.

“What?” he barks, hand still wrapped around Aomine’s cock.

“Stop. I don’t want to come yet. “Aomine grinds out from between clenched teeth, still tugging at the hair between his fingers.

Midorima’s glare eases and he leans back, the familiar frown sliding back in to place on his lips. Aomine lets his hand drop from his hair and stands up before him, pulling his arm hard and throwing him on to the bed. He steps forward, straddles Midorima on the bed, and grips his fingers around Midorima’s thin waist as he rolls over on to his back. His glasses are crooked on his face and Aomine’s hand sneaks out to grab them from his face before he even knows what he’s doing. He hears Midorima grumbling something about him being childish, but he doesn’t care.

“Aren’t you going to miss this, Midorima?” Aomine says with a smirk, reaching up and placing the glasses on his head while, reaching down to wrap his hand around the base of Midorima’s dick that’s completely hard against his stomach. Aomine’s eyesight goes blurry instantly, but he doesn’t give a shit, he just wants to get a rise out of him. He grins down at Midorima, who he knows is glaring at him

“Die.” Midorima says, the hatred in his voice so obvious that Aomine can’t help but laugh at him.

“Oh, you don’t want me to die yet,” he smirks and strokes Midorima’s cock from base to head, running his thumb over the tip. He leans down, pressing his lips against the shell of Midorima’s ear, green hair tickling his face, as the glasses push farther into his nose “then neither of us would get what we want.”

He hears Midorima suck in a breath and sinks his teeth into his neck, sucking and licking the tender skin there. He pumps Midorima’s cock between them as he kisses and sucks lower, down his neck, over the firm planes of his chest, stopping to take a nipple between his teeth and bite lightly. He hears Midorima hiss above him and smiles into his chest. Why does he love making him lose control so much? He’s never going to figure it out.

Aomine raises his head from Midorima’s chest, the glasses sitting low on the tip of his nose so he can at least see now, and leans over to grab the lube and condom lying next to him. He rolls the condom over his dick, and squirts a liberal amount of lube into his hand, tossing the bottle over his shoulder onto the floor. He moves backwards, and kneels between Midorima’s legs, spreading them farther apart and grips his cock again, stroking slowly.

Aomine slides a finger into Midorima and pumps in time with his hand around his cock, adding a second and then third finger soon after. He scissors his fingers within Midorima’s warmth and watches as Midorima’s head lolls back on the pillow, his neck tight and defined, and his breaths heaving. Aomine curls his fingers forward slowly and Midorima’s deep moans fill the whole room. Aomine feels a burst of excitement run straight to his cock at the noise.

“Does that feel good?” Aomine asks, voice rough. He curls his fingers again, and grips Midorima’s cock harder.

Midorima gasps. His back arches off the bed as he tries to thrust himself down on Aomine’s fingers, squirming. But Aomine lets go of his cock and braces his hip, stilling his movements. Midorima whines, actually fucking whines. 

“Look at you trying to fuck yourself on my fingers, Midorima.” Aomine says as his eyes narrow. He let’s Midorima’s hip go and pushes the glasses farther on to his face, looking over the rims to see his squirming form. His cheeks are flushed, hair a mess on the pillow beneath him, mouth open and panting.

Aomine slides his fingers from between Midorima’s legs and strokes his own cock. He lifts Midorima’s legs to wrap around his sides, lines his dick up with his entrance, pressing against his tight ring.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Midorima?” Aomine says softly, almost a whisper, pressing lightly against his entrance, but not moving forward. He wants Midorima to beg for him. Wants to hear his need.

“Yes,” Midorima groans out, eyes shut and neck still taut.

“Look at me and tell me you want me to fuck you.” Aomine snaps, voice low.

Midorima’s eyes meet his. His hair brushes against his eyelashes as he looks up to him. It’s weird seeing him without his glasses, but Aomine likes wearing them, likes the control he has over him.

“Tell me.” Aomine says, voice a hiss, twisting his hand around Midorima’s cock.

“Please.’ He gasps, fingers clenching in the sheets beneath him.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.” He gasps, eyes locking with Aomine’s. “Fuck me, Aomine.

Aomine grins and pushes into him, his warmth tight around his cock. Both of their gasps of pleasure mix together, filling the air around them.

Aomine thrusts hard into Midorima, sliding his hand off of his cock to grip his hip hard, giving himself more leverage. He rolls his hips forward, thrusting deep and slow, finding and easy rhythm. He thrusts as calmly as he can, having to make himself do so, because all he wants to do is slam into him, let himself go. But he can’t. If this is going to be the last time for this then he’s going to make it last as long as he can. He rolls his hips slow, languid almost, ingraining the feeling of Midorima wrapped around his cock in to his memory.

Midorima hisses out Aomine names between his lips, let’s the words fall out of his open mouth, and Aomine feels the warmth start to build in his stomach again. Okay, maybe this wouldn’t be that slow.

Aomine grips his hand around Midorima’s cock, and strokes in time with his thrusts, twisting his hand as he moves upward, eyes only on Midorima’s face.

Aomine picks up his pace. His hips roll quicker against Midorima, their skin slapping against one another a steady beat to their rhythm. Midorima starts to moving more, he grinds himself down on Aomine’s cock, meeting his every thrust. Aomine feels his legs come up to wrap around his body, feels his heels press into his ass. Pushing him deeper, harder, and Aomine knows he’s not going to last long.

The sparks of pleasure that are shooting through his abdomen and legs are building and he knows Midorima’s close too, can hear it in his pants and whimpers. Aomine leans down and presses his mouth to Midorima’s jaw, biting lightly as he thrusts forward, shaking Midorima’s whole body. He feels the glasses press into his nose again and smiles against Midorima’s skin.

“Fuck, Midorima, you feel so good.” He moans, as the wave of pleasure inside him flickers up to its crest.

He feels Midorima’s body shudder, and then his dick is twitching in Aomine’s hand, covering them in warm liquid, and he’s clenching around Aomine’s dick.

“Aomine,” he moans out, voice breathy and deep, his eyes slammed tight, eyelashes brushing his cheek.

Aomine feels the heat swell to its brink and the pleasure blooms across his whole body. His thrusts are sharp, fast, hard, and completely out of his control. His body moves on its own accord thrusting into Midorima through his release as pleasure surges through his limbs.

Aomine groans loud with his last thrust and collapses on top of Midorima, not caring about the mess between them. He literally could not give two shits about the mess he’s laying in as his body is still rolling from his release. He lies still on top of Midorima, breathing heavy, Midorima’s scent filling him.

Aomine turns his head to the side and kisses Midorima’s jaw again, lighter this time, before lifting himself up. He pulls out of him, hearing Midorima’s small wince of pain at the movement and rips of the condom, tying it off and throwing it on the floor. He’ll get it later.

He flops back down n the bed next to Midorima and kisses his shoulder, the glasses bumping his face with his movement. Aomine grins and takes the glasses off of his face, putting them on Midorima’s chest, as he lays down next to him in the small bed.

“I’d say that’s a pretty good goodbye, wouldn’t you?” Aomine laughs, wrapping his arm around Midorima’s body.

Midorima grabs his glasses off his chest and pushes them back on his nose. He turns to Aomine and glares, mouth back in a tight line. He stares at Aomine for a minute, his eyes scanning all over Aomine’s face, and the corner of his mouth twitches slightly upward.

“Yes.” He says, closing his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow. “It is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> go check out sam's art on tumblr that kind of inspired this yo: http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/81449829144


End file.
